


There For Her

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: After Clem returned to the school, unconscious, missing a leg, and what looks like on the brink of death,  Louis vows to always be there for her. Sequel to It's Okay To Not Be Okay.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sat on a chair besides Clem bed as he silently observed her current features. The sickly pale, almost grey skin, such a contrast from her usual light bronze tone. And the most prominent feature… Louis allowed his view to wandered to the lower half of her body. He felt a sick twist in his stomach as he looked at what remained of her left leg. A stump wrapped in gauze with blood already starting to seep through.

He swallowed hard, but regretted the action before ha had a chance to fully carry it out due to the pain that sprung from the back of his mouth. Another reminder from the traumatizing past 24 hours.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it as gently as possible, as if too much pressure would cause the whole limb to disintegrate. As he gently stroked her hand with his thumb, his mind wandered back to the recent event of her arriving. He didn’t want it to, but he has learned that the mind will sometimes make you think of things you’d rather keep locked away.

_~hours earlier~_

_Louis sniffed loudly as he gently pulled himself away from Ruby’s shoulder. The tears and snot that weren’t already absorbed into her shirt still stuck to his face. Ruby grabbed a napkin off of the nightstand and proceeded to gently wipe his face for him. _

_“There ya go, hon.” Ruby said softly. She grabbed another fresh napkin and pushed it to his nose. _

_“Now blow.” She commanded gently. _

_Louis raised his eyebrow at her, a questioning look in his face that seemed to ask, “Are you serious?”_

_She raises an eyebrow back at him “You heard me. Blow.” She commanded with a sterner tone in her voice. _

_Louis rolled his eyes but obeyed. Ruby nodded at his cooperation and threw the used napkin into a small wastebasket by the bed. _

_Louis felt himself smile a genuine smile. Something he’s felt as if he hasn’t done in forever. Ruby mirrored his expression and asked, _

_“So, I take it yer feelin’ a bit better?” Louis thought for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. He noticed his mind felt a little lighter. Ruby’s smile widened. _

_ “Good. And remember,” she placed a hand in his shoulder, “I’m sure the others would help ya just as much, but I’ll always he here if ya need-”_

_“OH MY GOSH!”_

_“WHAT THE-_

_“WHAT HAPPENED!”_

_Ruby was interrupted as terrified screams and shouts erupted from outside. Her and Louis’ head snapped to the window before looking at each other, concern pained on their faces. They rushed outside as fast as they could and were met with a horrific sight. A sight they both knew no one would ever, or could ever forget. _

_AJ, from head to toe, was covered in blood and guts. Even thought the offending substance covered his face, the tears and sheer exhaustion in the boy’s face was apparent._

_ But that wasn’t all. The small boy was holding up a wheelbarrow, and inside of it holding up a wheelbarrow, and inside of it was Clementine’s seemingly lifeless body. And the most glaring feature, her left leg was cut off from below the knee. The appendage resembling nothing more than a bloody stump. _

_Louis’ eyes widened and his heart began to race. He felt as though whatever blood was left in his face had completely drained away. His breathing quickened._

_“Oh…my…” Ruby’s voice quivered as she spoke. _

_“What?!- H-How…” Aasim stuttered, barely able to stand straight._

_Willy was unnaturally quiet. He was just staring at the horrific scene, his face pale, looking like he could pass out at any moment. _

_Omar’s breathing was quick and heavy as he tried to stall the growing nausea growing in his stomach. He soon realized his efforts were in vain as he covered his mouth and ran towards a nearby bush to empty his stomach onto the forest floor. _

_Violet visibly trembled stepped closer to AJ and Clem. “Wh-…What… AJ?” She stuttered. _

_“Clem…sh-she got …I had t-to…she…” the poor boy struggled through tears. He could barely comprehend the situation even thought he had lived it himself. _

_“AJ..” Violet said trying her best to remain calm, “What happened?”_

_AJ was quiet for a moment as he tried to contain himself. He took a shaky breath before answering. _

_“She got bit.”_

_Louis felt a horrible tremor shake through his body. As if all his organs had collapsed on themselves, leaving him with no way to think or breathe. He dropped to his knees crying out a garbled mess as his worst nightmare was happening right in front of him. _

_-_

_Ruby worked on Clem for a couple of hours before letting anyone else see her. She only allowed AJ and Aasim to be present. AJ so he could explain to her what happened and if he did anything at all to keep the wound somewhat sterile until he got back to the school, and Aasim was there to help her out and lend moral support. _

_She’s never had to patch anything up this bad before. After a couple of hours, she deemed Clem’s condition as stable, but all they could do now is wait and hope for her to wake up…_

_~_

Tears clouded Louis’ vision as he continued to gaze upon Clem’s virtually lifeless form. From where he sat, he made a silent promise to her. If she…no, _when _she wakes up, he vowed to give her all the patience, support, and help she deserves.

He furrowed his brows as determination sunk in.

He will always be there for her.


	2. The Afternoon and the Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Louis’ favorite time of day can cheer him up, but it still looks like there may be hope for Clem.

A couple of hours have passed. The blue hue the sky had previously possessed had faded into a golden orange glow. There was the perfect amount of clouds in the sky, enough to decorate the sky, but not enough to disturb the orange and yellow hues painting the sky.

Louis usually loved days like this. Normally on a day like today, he would choose to go on a walk, or practice on his piano, the calm atmosphere helping him feel inspired.

But due to recent events, the afternoon sky was the last thing in his mind. The afternoon sky would do no good in helping helping his mood.

The afternoon sky wasn’t going to help Clem wake up any sooner.   
  
~~~  
  


A couple more hours had passed, but Louis and AJ were still by Clem’s side. Louis sat in a chair beside the bed while AJ sat on the nightstand. Louis was still holding her hand and stroking it softly with his thumb. AJ observed her face looking for any signs of movement. There hasn’t been any in the last couple of hours, and it didn’t look like there would be any time soon.

AJ sighed. He shifted his position from where he sat as he decided to gaze out the window for a moment. The orange glow of the afternoon sky had faded into the dark blue of the night. A congregation of stars twinkled and livened up the sky.

AJ wasn’t sure how he felt about nighttime. There were some good things that came with it. The stars and moon became visible, and everything just seemed to be quite and still, even the walkers. It was the one time of day where just about everything seemed peaceful.

However, the night did have a downside that was to no fault of its own. But rather, it was the memories the night held for him…

A soft groan sounded from the bed. AJ whipped his head towards Clem and Louis paused his hand stroking to look focus in her face. AJ quickly and carefully scrambled off of the night stand to get a closer look. Clem’s eyebrows furrowed together slightly. She looked as if she was in pain. 

AJ moves closer. “Clem?” He whispered. Her head gently tilted to the side as she made another sound that resembled a soft groan before her facial features relaxed once more.

AJ and Louis looked at each other. Louis gave AJ a hopeful smile which the boy returned.

Her stirring wasn’t much, but at least it was something.


End file.
